


Can I?

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice and FP were never a thing, And all the kids go there, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Betty Cooper is a Good Friend, Bisexual Betty Cooper, Charles is Hal's son, Cheryl Blossom Knows Everything, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Comfort/Angst, Coming Out, Evil Rupert Chipping, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Good Bret Weston Wallis, Good Donna Sweett, Hal Cooper is the Black Hood, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Jughead Jones is Hungry, Lesbian Donna Sweett, Literal Sleeping Together, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Suicide Attempt, Protective Betty Cooper, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scar Kissing, Scars, Self-Harm, Spooning, Stonewall Prep (Riverdale), Stonewall is just a regular boarding school, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Rape/Non-con, bad families, hand kissing, or so she thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: When the past repeats itself, Donna finds unexpected comfort in her roommate, Betty Cooper
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge & Cheryl Blossom, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Donna Sweett, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge, Donna Sweett & Bret Weston Wallis, Jughead Jones & Bret Weston Wallis, Jughead Jones & Donna Sweett
Kudos: 12





	Can I?

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags for trigger warnings and click off of this fic if you think anything will make you uncomfortable
> 
> Stay safe <3

_He locked the room door and turned his attention back to her._

_"Come here, darling" He whispered as he sat on her bed, grabbing her by the waist and dragging her onto his lap. She couldn't resist. Her body wasn't responding to her brain's instructions. She couldn't move, but her brain was fully aware that this wasn't okay._

_"You're a teenager now. My little girl's all grown up and I want to give you a special present" His breath smelt like whisky, the one her mother refused to let her even look at. She felt him move her and suddenly, her back collided with her bed as he hovered above her._

_"Be a good girl for me, okay Donnie?" He slurred into her ear, slowly removing the dress her mother had forced her to wear. She couldn't say anything, but tears started to pool in her eyes as she realised what he was about to do. She wanted to scream, to cry, to punch and kick and scratch him, but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything as the burning white pain began. It hurt. It hurt a lot._

_The tears slipped down her cheeks as she felt him inside of her. She wanted to throw up. She was meant to spend her birthday with her friends. Instead, she was here, crying at the blinding pain in between her legs._

_When he finally left and she could move again after whatever drug he'd given her worn off, she grabbed the switchblade Bret had given to her the day before (since there was a strict "No Boys" rule for her party invites) and swiped it along her wrist. The more cuts she made, the more in-control she felt._

Betty had always been curious about her roommate. They'd shared a room for a little over two months, and she only knew the girl's name. Donna Sweett. The girl was an enigma. Apparently, she was in Jughead's writing class and Veronica's political science class, but they knew as much about her as Betty did. Donna seemed to spend as little time as possible in their dorm room, because she was never in the room when Betty woke up and she only came into the room past midnight to sleep. Betty often wondered where the hell she could be during their personal time, but assumed she probably spent most of it in the library or something along those lines.

Betty always finished her classes early on Fridays, often choosing to relax in her dorm and start any homework that was due so she could enjoy the weekend. She was typing away on her laptop, writing about the different types of media that journalism covers, when the door slammed open and shut just as fast. She barely had a chance to turn to see who was there when she heard choked sobs. She was confused for a second when she saw that nobody was standing there, until she looked down and saw Donna. 

Her back was pressed against the door, her knees drawn tightly to her chest with her arms wrapped around them even tighter. Her head was resting on her knees as she tried to choke back her sobs, her entire body shaking violently. Betty threw her laptop to the side and jumped off of her bed, kneeling in front of the girl.

"Donna? Hey, hey, you're okay. Nobody else is here, it's just me. Your roommate, Betty" She spoke softly, doing her best not to startle the girl. Donna didn't seem to register her presence, but Betty knew better than to touch her in her current state. She bit her lip, thinking of anything to calm Donna down.

"Donna, come on. I need you to breath with me, I need you to calm down and breath with me. Can you do that?" Her voice was surprisingly calm. It took a few moments and Betty was about to speak again, when Donna slowly raised her head. Her eyes were bloodshot, her mascara running down her cheeks following her tear tracks and her lip was bleeding slightly from where she'd been biting down on it in an attempt to quieten herself. 

"Come on, in" Betty whispered, taking a deep breath in. Donna followed, albeit significantly shakier than Betty's had been. Betty gave a small smile of encouragement and slowly breathed out, Donna copying after a moment. They repeated the steps until Donna was no longer hyperventilating, tears slowly stopping from slipping down her cheeks. 

"I'm sorry" Donna whispered after a couple of minutes, her voice hoarse and cracking slightly as she wiped her cheeks, sighing when she pulled her hand away and saw smugged black on her fingers. Betty stood up and quickly grabbed the makeup wipes from her bedside table and sat beside Donna with her back against the wall. She handed Donna the wipes, earning a weak smile of appreciation as Donna took one and wiped harshly at her cheeks.

"Hey. Can I?" Betty gently took ahold of Donna's hand, stopping her harsh manner. Donna froze for a moment, before slowly nodding and letting Betty take the wipe from her hand. Betty moved back in front of Donna and, ever so gently tilted the girl's head up, tenderly wiping away the smudged mascara from her cheeks. Betty didn't notice their closeness, but Donna definitely did, her cheeks flushing at the gentle manner. She barely realised that she was leaning into Betty's hand and it seemed that Betty didn't either. Or, if she did, she didn't comment on it, which Donna was thankful for.

"Close your eyes, please" Betty whispered and Donna immediately did as she was told. It took a whole three seconds for her to realise that she was being very obedient for the other girl and she felt her cheeks flush further. Betty's lips quirked in a small smile at how quickly the girl did as she was told as she proceeded to wipe away the makeup from Donna's eyes. 

When Betty pulled away, Donna had to fight the urge to whine at the loss of contact. Betty quickly dumped the wipes in the trashcan and sat beside her again.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked timidly, turning her head to look at her roommate who had already been looking back at her. This was the first time Betty had seen her up close and she couldn't deny that Donna was stunning. Despite her bloodshot eyes, they were a brilliant blue shade and Betty had to stop herself from getting lost in them. Her dark brown hair was slightly messed up, but still framed her face perfectly. She was wearing their standard school uniform, opting for pants instead of a skirt, but her tie was loose and askew, her shirt was buttoned up incorrectly and her blazer seemed hastily thrown on. Betty might not know her well, but Donna's uniform was never out of perfect place.

In reality, they were only staring at each other for a minute, but it felt infinitely longer to both of them. They only looked away when there was a bang outside of their room and Donna flinched, one hand grabbing the opposite sleeve of her blazer subconsciously. They both blushed as they realised what had happened.

"Wh- What did you say, sorry?" Donna stuttered, looking down at her knees. Betty hesitated, trying to remember what she had actually asked.

"Oh. I asked if you wanted to talk about why you came to the room so upset" She said after a moment, barely noticing the way Donna gripped her sleeve tighter. Her entire mood seemed to shift as she pulled her knees back to her chest tightly.

"We don't have to if you don't want. I know we hardly know each other" Betty added, seeing the girl's hesitance. Donna didn't say anything, seemingly lost in thought. Betty sat awkwardly for a moment, until she heard Donna sigh shakily. 

"You know... You know the writing teacher, yes?" She asked, refusing to shift her gaze from her knees. She must have seen Betty nod from the corner of her eye, as she continued.

"He asked me to stay after class. I thought he wanted to talk about the story I had submitted since he was looking at me for most of the lesson, but, he locked the door. And for whatever reason, all the classrooms in this stupid school are soundproof. He started saying how he thought I looked prettier in a skirt and how proud he was of me for submitting all my work before the deadlines and stuff like that. I told him that I had to leave, but he grabbed me by my waist and... and he..." She trailed off, tears slipping down her cheeks again. Betty slowly took one of her hands into her own, squeezing it gently.

"He what?" Betty whispered, silently dreading the answer.

"He raped me" Donna's voice broke as she hid her head in her knees, crying. Betty felt tears build in her own eyes at the confession, a mix of anger at Mr Chipping and sympathy for Donna. She knew how much all the writing students adored the man as he was a well-known author who had given teaching a chance, wanting to share his knowledge and experiences. Well, that's what had been said, maybe he just really wanted to take advantage of young girls, who knew?

"Oh my god, that's... I'm so sorry, Donna" Betty spoke softly, squeezing Donna's hand again, reminding her that she was there. Donna's grip tightened slightly, as if she was grounding herself and Betty was the only thing that could do that. Betty rubbed her thumb over Donna's knuckles tenderly, soothing her.

It didn't take as long for Donna to calm herself down again, wiping her cheeks with her free hand. She sighed shakily, subconsciously laying her head on Betty's shoulder. She realised what she did after a moment, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"I-Is this okay?" She whispered, self-consciously. Betty just moved closer to her, into a position that was more comfortable for both of them. Donna closed her eyes, a slight smile on her lips. Did she know anything else besides the other girl's name and that Forsythe was one of her friends? No. Did she care right now? Also no. Betty was being kind to her, she didn't ask questions and she didn't seem to be judging her. That's all that was important to Donna.

Donna was almost asleep on Betty's shoulder when the other girl spoke softly.

"I think you should get one of those kits done. They can get proof of what he did to you and then he'll go to jail and you won't ever have to see him again. O-Only if you're okay with it, of course" Betty didn't want to pressure her into doing anything that she didn't want to, for fairly obvious reasons. Donna stayed silent, thinking about it. She couldn't sleep knowing that man was somewhere in the building.

"Would you come with me?" Her voice was soft, almost shy at the request. She wasn't expecting Betty to lift their joint hands to her mouth and lay a gentle kiss on the back of Donna's hand. She felt herself blush at the intimate interaction. 

"Of course" Betty breathed, slowly letting go of Donna's hand so they could stand up. They'd both be lying if they said they didn't immediately miss the interaction, but neither of them spoke up. Betty knew a very vague amount about what would happen with the kit test, but she knew that they'd take Donna's clothes, so she told the girl to grab another set to take with them and to probably tell her friends that she wasn't going to be about. Betty did the same, but neither of them shared where they were going. Betty knew that it wasn't her place to share what had happened and Donna couldn't deal with the intense amount of questions Bret alone would ask.

Betty drove, despite Donna's protests. Donna was allowed to choose the music and, much to Betty's amusement, chose to play Archie's new album. Donna had simply stated that his music was calming and easy to listen to. Betty had a small smile on her face as she left the school grounds.

Betty saw Donna staring blankly out the window and decided to offer to play a game. She didn't want Donna to get lost in her thoughts and end up panicking again. Donna seemed amused at the offer and they opted to play twenty questions to get to know each other. Apparently, Donna's favorite color was green, Betty had an older sister and an older brother, Donna wanted to be a professional writer and Betty used to be in a gang. When Betty asked if she had a boyfriend, Donna just scoffed and looked out the window, a small smile on her face. When Betty seemed confused, Donna told her to ask next round and proceeded to ask what was Betty's favorite holiday (which turned out to be Christmas because she got to see all of her family together). 

"Why did you skip my last question?" Betty glanced away from the road for a second and caught Donna's eyes, glimmering in the afternoon sunlight. God, she was beautiful. Donna shifted in her seat, turning her body slightly more towards Betty, her head resting against the headrest.

"Betty... I'm gay" She couldn't help but chuckle softly as Betty's eyes went wide. Betty quickly looked back at the road, letting out a breath she didn't remember holding. Donna watched her reaction carefully, chewing her lower lip slightly.

"Is that cool?" She whispered, pretending her voice didn't tremble slightly. Betty wouldn't hate her, right? Not like her mother did. Betty wouldn't abandon her and call her a disgrace, right? Donna didn't realise that she was digging her nails into her wrist through her blazer until Betty broke the silence.

"Of course it is. It would be hypocritical if I said it wasn't" She said simply, eyes trained on the road in front of her. From the corner of her eye, she could see Donna's confused expression until it hit her and her eyes widened.

"Oh" She breathed out after a second, a small, content smile on her face. Betty had a similar smile on her own face. They didn't say anything, just continued driving with Archie's music playing softly. Betty was glad that her plan had worked.

Donna grabbed Betty's hand as they entered the hospital. She was scared. She was reluctant to admit it, but she was scared. The idea of confronting everything that had happened, the fact that it was in her medical history that this had happened to her before, the fact that she knew that they knew, it was scary. Betty must have sensed her distress since she squeezed her hand gently and gave a small, reassuring smile.

"I'll be here the whole time. It'll be alright, I promise" She whispered as they reached the main desk. Donna nodded slightly and took a deep breath, preparing to tell the receptionist what had happened. Betty was with her. It would be okay.

Betty didn't realise how long getting one of those kits done took, but she stuck to her word and refused to leave Donna's side, unless Donna herself said it was okay to do so. The doctors said that they got a large amount of Mr Chipping's DNA and there was proof that he forced himself upon her. Betty asked a doctor if he would go to jail and the doctor confirmed that, with the amount of evidence they had gathered, there wouldn't even be a trial, just a sentencing. 

It was pretty late by the time they were allowed to leave the hospital. Donna had changed into her other clothes, a t-shirt and Stonewall sweatpants, but she seemed tense. Betty didn't say anything until they were back in her car.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was soft and caring. She frowned when she heard Donna sniffle, flicking on the light in the car.

"I-I'm sorry, I just... I forgot to grab my h-hoodie and-" Donna's voice cracked as she hung her head and trailed off, seemingly ashamed of something. Betty took the other girl's hand into her own, when she saw them.

The scars. Irritated, harsh scars up and down both of her arms. Some were clearly a lot older than others and some were fresh, likely to have been made within the last twenty-four hours. There were a few short, vertical ones and on her left arm, a much longer vertical one and Betty immediately knew what that one had been for.

"Donna..." Betty whispered, tears slowly burning her own eyes. Donna was following the breathing exercise that they had done earlier, tears slipping down her face.

"When I was thirteen, my uncle... he raped me at my birthday party. He put something in my drink so I couldn't move, but I was aware of what was happening. The second I could move again, I grabbed my switchblade and c-cut myself to feel some type of control again. When I told my mother, she refused to believe me and I-I couldn't stop. It was the only thing I had control of in my life and sometimes, it still is" She explained, her voice shakey. Betty gently raised their joint hands and kissed Donna's knuckles, closing her eyes as a few tears slipped out.

She slowly let go of Donna's hand and showed her own, palm up. Donna looked confused for a moment until she saw the crescent-shaped scars that scattered Betty's palm, most of them healed over and the others, almost there. She gently trailed her thumb over them.

"You...?" She whispered, looking back up to meet Betty's eyes. Betty just nodded and Donna remembers that newspaper article a few years back. The Black Hood, Hal Cooper was found dead in his prison cell. Leaving behind his three children. 

Betty could see the gears turning in Donna's head as she figured it out. When she did, her eyes widened slightly. Betty was about to say something, when Donna carefully raised Betty's hand and lightly kissed the scars before joining their hands again. Betty felt her cheeks flush and, as she looked at Donna, saw that her cheeks were pink too. Betty couldn't help but think about how cute she looked, her blue eyes standing out even more than usual. She raised her free hand and gently wiped the tears from Donna's cheeks, a soft breath leaving her as Donna leaned into her hand, eyes closed.

"Life isn't kind. What happened to you, it... it was horrific. But, I promise you that this isn't the answer. I want to help, if you'll let me. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I care about you, even though we barely know each other. I care" Betty whispered, slowly lowering her hand from the girl's cheek and gently kissed the scars on Donna's wrist, making sure to avoid the freshest ones. When she pulled away, she met Donna's eyes and gave her a small, genuine smile. Donna studied Betty's eyes for a moment, searching for sincerity. She found it, and couldn't help but to smile herself.

They didn't realise that they were staring at each other again and Donna couldn't help it when her gaze fell down to Betty's lips. They were as soft against her skin as they looked and she wanted to know if they would be that soft against her own lips. Betty must have noticed her staring, because she moved closer and they both leaned in until their noses were touching. Donna inhaled shakily, her eyes bright and alert as Betty let a small smile tug at her lips.

"Can I?" She whispered, her breath brushing against Donna's own lips. Donna nodded slightly, her heart thumping erratically in anticipation. Betty gently pressed their lips together and Donna felt every muscle in her body relax as her eyes drifted closed. Betty was soft. She wasn't like her uncle. She wasn't like Chipping. She was soft and gentle and caring and warm and Donna could feel her emotions from just the way she kissed her. Betty eventually pulled back slowly, their lips barely an inch away.

"Was that okay?" She whispered, trying not to think of anything negative.

"Yes" Donna whispered back, before cupping Betty's face in her hands and bringing their lips back together. She felt Betty smile into the kiss and couldn't help but do the same.

Betty felt herself fall into love with the moment and the little things she could notice over her own heartbeat in her ears. Donna's cherry chapstick. The coolness of her hands against her cheeks. The slight saltiness from both of their shedded tears. The feeling of being in their own little world where nothing bad was happening. There was no predatorial teachers or family members, there were no murderer fathers or neglectful mothers, only them. Just the two of them.

Betty was the one to break the kiss again, gently pulling back with a smile on her face. Donna looked at her in a way that could only be described as heart eyes, her own smile making Betty's heart beat slightly faster. 

"Cherry?" Betty whispered after a moment, her smile widening when Donna giggled, genuine and pure. 

"What can I say? Maybe Katy Perry inspired me" Donna quipped, leaning back into her seat and looking out the window at the moon with a content smile. Betty watched her for a minute, admiring how peaceful she looked despite the amount of shit she had to face today.

"It's pretty late. We should probably get back to the school before someone reports us as missing" Betty said, snapping out of her trance just as her phone buzzed. She took it out of her pocket and scoffed at whatever she had seen. 

"Jughead just asked if I can grab him a burger since he's apparently starving. I can get us something too, if that's cool with you" She glanced back at Donna, who just nodded slightly, appearing to be in a trance of her own. Betty just smiled before starting up her car. 

As they parked back at the school, Donna grabbed Betty's hand before she could open her car door. Betty glanced back at her with a confused look, causing Donna to sigh quietly.

"My wrists..." She whispered, looking down nervously. Betty paused for a second, before reaching into the back seats and grabbing a spare hoodie that she always left there, just in case anyone ever needed it. She handed it to Donna, who gave her a grateful look and pulled it on. Betty couldn't help but watch her, appreciating the moment and the fact that Donna was wearing her hoodie. Donna must have caught her staring since she was giving her a quizzical look.

"What?" Donna felt her cheeks flush slightly at Betty's adoring gaze. 

"Nothing, you just look cute in my hoodie" Betty just smiled at her.

"Shut up" Donna grumbled, getting out of the car, but Betty saw her cheeks turn bright pink at the compliment. Betty grabbed their food (and Jughead's burger) before leaving the car and following the other girl into the building, laughing to herself. 

Jughead was slumped down on one of the sofas in the lounge, waiting impatiently. Archie sat beside him, trying not to laugh at his desperation for food, while Veronica and Cheryl sat together on the sofa opposite the two boys, sharing loving glances and talking idly amongst themselves. Bret was sat by himself in an armchair, scrolling through social media with a bored expression. 

They heard the doors open and Jughead basically threw himself out of his seat, leading to Archie losing it and he started laughing. Bret had glanced away from his phone, amused by both of the boys, but furrowed his eyebrows at who he saw had entered. Or rather, who they had entered with.

Betty already knew where Jughead would be since her friends normally stayed at the lounge and played stupid games on Friday nights. Donna had texted Bret and asked where he was, and to her surprise, he was with Betty's friends. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but he normally spent his Fridays drafting stories or doing whatever homework he could. The girls made their way to the lounge and Betty started laughing once she met Jughead's eager eyes. Jughead didn't seem to notice Donna, but Bret definitely did and gave her a curious look. 

The duo sat down on the one other couch in the lounge and Betty tossed Jughead his burger, which he quickly began to wolf down much to everyone else's amusement, before getting their own food out of the bag. Cheryl studied Donna for a moment before turning her attention back to Veronica.

"Isn't that one of Betty's hoodies?" She whispered, ensuring that nobody else heard their conversation. Veronica glanced over quickly and tilted her head slightly before turning back to Cheryl.

"Yeah, it's the one she always has in her car for whatever reason" She replied and they shared a curious look before resuming their quiet chatter. Betty was talking with Archie and Jughead (who had already finished his burger) when Bret dunted Donna's knee with his foot, causing her to glare at him. He gave her an expected look, which made her roll her eyes and hand him her fries. He had a smug grin on his face as he shoved a few into his mouth. Donna just scoffed at him.

Betty watched their interaction curiously before offering Donna her own fries. Donna grinned at her and took a few, whispering a soft 'thank you' and sticking her tongue out at Bret, who just raised his eyebrow. Betty caught a glance at Cheryl, who watched them and whispered something to Veronica with a small smirk on her face. Before Betty could ask anything, the duo announced that they were going to bed, wishing everyone goodnight. Archie followed a few minutes later and then Bret left too, albeit he gave Donna a curious look as he went, leaving just the girls and Jughead.

"Did you two hear about Mr Chipping?" He asked, breaking the silence that they were left in and Donna instantly tensed up. Betty subconsciously reached for her hand, linking their fingers together and Donna seemed to relax slightly. Jughead didn't seem to notice any of it.

"What about him, Jug?" Betty asked and the boy sighed, shaking his head. He took off his beanie and ran a hand through his hair, as if processing what to say.

"He got arrested earlier. Apparently, he sexually assaulted a student" He said, his voice low, just slightly louder than a whisper. Donna's grip on Betty's hand tightened and Betty wasn't sure how to comfort her without exposing everything to Jughead. Thankfully, the boy stood up and stretched, his back popping as he did, before excusing himself and heading back to his room.

The second he was out of sight, Donna let out a choked sigh as Betty kissed her hand. 

"He's gone. He's gone, it's okay" Betty whispered, her breath brushing Donna's knuckles, which made the girl's heart flutter. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, her grip on Betty's hand slowly loosening. 

"I need to shower. To wash away the feeling of him" She muttered after a moment, sighing softly as their hands were slowly untangled as she stood up. The looked back at Betty, giving her a tiny smile.

"I'll see you in a bit" She added before walking away. Betty watched her go and stayed seated for a few minutes, before she stood and made her way back to the dorm.

Betty entered their dorm and sighed deeply, sitting at the edge of her bed. She glanced over and saw that her laptop was still on, so she quickly saved her homework from earlier and turned it off, plugging it in to charge. Her phone buzzed as Cheryl texted her asking when she and Donna had gotten so close, but Betty just ignored the messages, leaving Cheryl on seen just to aggravate her. 

She lay down on her bed, soft music playing from her phone as she tried to process the day. So much had happened in the span of just a few hours and it was hard to process, but her mind kept reverting back to Donna. They had gone from knowing the bare minimum about each other, to having kissed twice and having an odd relationship together. Betty felt a kind of protectiveness towards the other girl that she hadn't felt for anyone before and Donna must have a large amount of trust in Betty, especially since she'd talked about her past and shared immensely personal things. Betty knew that they were more than just friends, but she didn't know what they could call themselves yet.

She lay there, pondering about the day, when the door opened and closed with a soft click. She glanced over and saw Donna, her hair still slightly damp but a much more content look on her face. She still had Betty's hoodie on, which made Betty smile slightly as she looked back up at the ceiling. Donna put her shower supplies at the foot of her bed.

"Better?" Betty asked softly and Donna just hummed, plugging her phone in to charge beside her bed. Betty rolled onto her side, moving closer to the wall.

"Come here" She whispered, causing Donna to turn around and raise her eyebrow. When she was what Betty was indicating, she scoffed, but Betty saw her cheeks flush. After a minute of silence, Donna realised that there was absolutely no way out of this, so she sighed and lay on Betty's bed.

"Happy?" She mumbled as Betty put her arm over her midriff, pulling them closer together. She wasn't about to admit it, but this was nice and she definitely wouldn't protest to it happening again in the near future. Even if she was the little spoon. She could almost see Betty's smile, her soft breathing brushing the back of her neck.

"Very" Betty whispered, flicking the lights off. The soft music from her phone kept playing as they both drifted off to sleep and for the first time in three years, Donna got a full nights sleep without waking up due to nightmares. 

When Betty woke up the next morning, she had expected Donna to have vanished. However, she was pleasantly surprised to find that she was still holding her close and that Donna was still asleep, a peaceful look on her face. Betty couldn't help but smile as she closed her eyes again. 


End file.
